A Solution
by PurpleLover92
Summary: Spencer has a bit of a problem.


**Warning: Spashley sex ahead!**

"Mornin" I mumble as I throw my bag on my desk. After I plop down in my chair, I start up my computer and take a long sip of my coffee.

"Well good morning to you too, Sunshine." She laughs and spins around her chair so that she's facing me. "How was your night with Patrick?" I groan and put my head in my hands. "That good huh?" I don't even have to look at her to know that she's smiling. "I thought you really liked him and he was sweet." She says in a mocking tone.

"I do and he is. He is so different from other guys I date. And he is the complete opposite of that asshole Aiden who I wasted three years of my life on." I respond as I look through some emails.

"Ok then what's the problem?" I groan again just thinking about last night. I turn to her and sigh.

"Last night we decided to take things further." She looks at me like she's expecting me to say more.

"Ok andddd?" She exaggerates the word and expectantly and uses her hand to tell me to continue.

"And it was bad. I didn't feel anything. It didn't feel good or bad, I just felt nothing." Usually I wouldn't be so open about something so personal such as sex but talking to her is different. She is nice, trustworthy, and quiet.

"He was that small?" She laughs and I can't help the small smile that breaks out on my face.

"No he isn't small. I just don't think he knows what he's doing." She is still laughing. "Ashley it isn't funny! I'm beginning to think something is wrong with me."

"Wait just because he is bad at sex doesn't mean anything is wrong with you." She tells me seriously.

"Ok then tell me why the only way I can have an orgasm is if I use my vibrator."

"Not even with Aiden?" She raises her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Especially not with Aiden, I just laid there until it was over with." I shiver just thinking about those nights.

"That just means that you aren't having sex with the right people." She laughs again. "I have almost always had an orgasm when I have had sex. And I don't stop until the other person is satisfied."

"Well it's different with lesbians. They are good at knowing how to pleasure a girl."

"Exactly, and that's just one of the reasons why being a lesbian is great." She winks at me and I blush. I try to turn my head before she notices but by her laugh I'm sure she caught it.

"I am straight, so I wouldn't really know." I turn back to my computer although I am too frustrated and tired to even focus.

"A lot of girls are straight until they're not." Ashley winks at me again. "Anyway, I have a meeting in five minutes. You should come and make sure I stay awake." She laughs as she stands up and grabs a notepad and a pen from her desk.

"I would but I have work that I have to catch up on. Oh speaking of that, we have that Rivers meeting next Tuesday so we have to have the files ready for that." I say as I read over the email with the meeting information.

"I'll be there. And please try not to make me laugh when I'm trying to be serious. The last client almost walked right out because you kept making me laugh." She walks towards the door.

"It wasn't my fault he smelled like dog breath."

"Right, I'll be back." She leaves and closes the door behind her.

After going through a few emails, my eyes start to get heavy. I didn't get any sleep last night. I was out late with Patrick and then I stayed up the rest of the night thinking about how I can't have an orgasm during sex. There has to be something wrong with me if the only way I can get off is with my vibrator.

I keep nodding off, and I am not getting anything done. I'll just take a power nap for twenty minutes. I set an alarm on my phone and rest my head on my desk.

"Spencer" I hear someone calling my name so I open my eyes and see Ashley smiling at me as she leans over my desk. "This is what you do when I leave?" She laughs and sits at the edge of my desk.

"Shh let me go back to sleep." I mumble and close my eyes again. As soon as I do, Ashley is nudging my arm.

"Spencer why are you so tired, you are usually on top of things the moment you get in here."

"After Patrick left, I couldn't sleep." I sit up and rub my eyes.

"I'm usually too exhausted to even keep my eyes open after." She laughs and stops immediately when I glare at her. She clears her throat "Sorry."

"Thank you for telling me what I'm missing out on. It's nice to know what I'll never experience." I stand up to stretch.

"It's a shame. I would love to show you what you're missing out on. Someone like you should experience all of the pleasures of sex." I swallow hard and look at her. Is she serious?

"I-I…what?" I stutter. She stands up and walks over to where I'm standing.

"What if I can give you a solution to your problem?" She takes her hand and rests it on my shoulder. Then she slowly starts to run her finger down my arm.

"Ok what should I do?"

She steps closer to me and brings her mouth to my ear. "You should let me show you what an orgasm feels like." Her teeth latch onto my ear and I shiver. Did someone turn the heat on?

I snap out of whatever daze I was in and push her back. "Ashley stop playing around, we should get back to work." I turn to go sit back at my desk but she grabs my wrist before I could move any further.

"I'm completely serious. I just want to be a good friend and help you out." The look in her eyes tells me that she is not lying. "And besides ever since we moved into this big office, I've wanted to take you right on this desk." She runs her finger along the edge of the desk as she stares directly into my eyes. Suddenly my gaze shift to her lips and I lick my lips unconsciously.

"Ashley, I can't. We can't. I'm straight; I can't use you like that. And in case you have forgotten, we're at work, in a building with many other people." I explain to her and she laughs. I must have missed the joke.

"Are you worried that they will hear you screaming my name?" She smirks and I'm sure my face is beet red right now.

"No I-I…I just can't!"

"Can't or won't?" She challenges.

"Can't, I don't know if I would enjoy it. I'm straight, remember?"

"So you keep reminding me. But just think of it this way." She leans forward so that her lips are directly in front of mine. "After I'm done with you, you won't even be able to think straight."

I guess that was the last straw because the next thing I knew my lips were attached to hers. Our lips move against each other for a while, then she slightly opens her mouth and her tongue lightly sweeps across my lips. I open my mouth giving her access to my tongue. As soon as they touch, we moan.

I take my hand and move it to the back her and pull her closer to me. We seem to get lost in the kiss for a while. She walks forward which causes me to walk backwards until I reach my desk. She takes one hand and pushes my computer to the far end of my desk and then uses the same hand to sweep everything else onto the floor. I feel her hands on the back thighs and suddenly I'm lifted and sitting on the edge of my desk. She is very talented; she managed to do all of this without breaking the kiss. My legs are spread wide open as she stands in between them. The skirt I'm wearing has ridden up and is almost pushed up to my waist. My fingers are gently tugging her hair as our tongues move with each other.

When she pulls back, her teeth sink into my bottom lip. We definitely had to stop because oxygen was becoming a problem.

I am pleasantly surprised when I feel warm wet kisses along my neck. "Mmm" I moan as I feel her teeth sink into my neck and her tongue follows soon after to soothe over the pain. She kisses all around my neck and I can feel myself getting wetter.

Her hands trail my body until she reaches my breast. I stifle a moan and my body tenses a bit when she squeezes it. She smiles into my neck before pulling away and looking at me.

"Relax" her voice is extra raspy and I feel myself instantly relax. She unbuttons my light blue button down shirt starting with the top button. Once my shirt is unbuttoned, I try to take it off, but her soft hand stops me. "Leave it." She rubs my breast through my bra causing me to moan some more.

She leans in to kiss me again, and it's then that I realize that I have missed her lips. I get so lost in her lips and the amazing kiss that we are sharing that I don't even realize her hands moving into my bra. I only notice when she pinches my nipples and an involuntary moan escapes my lips. She makes sure that my nipple is at its peak before she turns her attention to the other one.

Once her lips leave mine again, my lips instantly feel cold and lonely. She leaves a trail of kisses, licks, and nips down my chin, to my neck, and down to my breasts.

"Ohhh" I breathe out when her wet tongue dances over my nipple. My hand finds a place in her hair yet again. She sucks and bites, and each stroke of her tongue makes me flood my thong. When she moves over the next nipple, I pull her head impossibly closer. God this feels so good. I jump a tad when I feel her hands on my bare thigh.

Her fingers move in circular motions up and down my thigh. With her lips teasing my nipples and her hands burning my thigh, being so close yet so far away from where I wanted her. I needed more. I started rocking my hips to create some sort of friction.

She pulled away from me completely and just looked at me. "God you are so fucking hot." I guess me sitting on the edge of my desk with my shirt open, my nipples poking out at the top of my bra, legs spread, and my skirt around my waist is hot to her, and I'd have to agree.

I grab her arms and pull her close to me yet again. I get a little brave and take her hand to move it to my center. She smiles at me and starts to slowly move her hand over my clit. But I still need more, so I start to grind into her hand. I'm sure she can feel how hot and wet I am, just for her.

She steps back again, and just as I am about to call her a tease, her hands move to my waist and she grabs the sides of my thong and slowly pulls it down, all while keeping eye contact. God she needs to fuck me and put me out of my misery.

I grab her by her shirt once my thong is pulled down passed my heels and is on the floor somewhere. My mouth is on hers in seconds. One of her arms is wrapped around my waist, pulling me towards her. And the other hand is back where it should be. She starts rubbing my clit at a slow pace, but when I start rocking my hips she gets the hint and speeds up.

"Mmm yes!" I throw my head back and this gives her the opportunity to kiss and suck on my neck. "More, more." I beg. She enters me with one finger and I hear her moan. She only has one measly finger in me and it feels amazing. She is hitting all of the right spots and just "ohhh" I rock my hips so that I can match her rhythm. Just as I was about to ask for more, she adds another finger.

"God you're so fucking tight." She moves her fingers in and out, faster and faster. I lean forward and place my hands on her shoulders to steady myself. She thrusts her fingers inside of me and I feel wetness leak out. As her pumps get faster and harder, I dig my nails deeper into her back.

Her free hand comes to my waist and she starts to rock me back and forth so that I am riding her fingers. I can feel something in the pit of my stomach getting tighter and tighter.

"Oh Ashley" I moan out as I move in sync with her.

"You feel so good" She licks the shell of my ear and then slightly bites it. "Come for me Spencer." And I do.

"Fuck Ashley!" My body arches off of my desk and I can feel myself cum onto her fingers. She strokes me until my body stops convulsing. She lays me down and I bathe in my post-orgasmic glow.

That was amazing. My body is so spent that I don't want to do anything but lay down. And I do until I feel my legs being spread apart. I jump up to see Ashley on her knees in between my legs. This is a sight I'd love to see every day.

"Ashley wait, I'm still sensi-…oh!" As soon as her tongue hits my clit my body arches up, my eyes roll back, my head falls, and my hands finds the back of her head. She licks and sucks my clit and I start to grind against her tongue. "Fuck that feels so good."

"You like that?" she mumbles against my center.

"Fuck yes!" I scream when her tongue plunges into my hole.

"You taste so good Spencer"

"Spencer"

"Yes keep going."

"Spencer…Spencer…Spence!" I hear someone calling my name so I open my eyes and see Ashley smiling at me as she leans over my desk. "This is what you do when I leave?" She laughs and sits at the edge of my desk.

I blink and rub my eyes as I look around the office. Everything is still the same way before I went to sleep.

**This is something that came to my mind when I had a conversation with a co-worker. I hope you all enjoyed it. This is my first and probably only one-shot that I'll ever write.**

**And this is the first time I have written a detailed sex scene and I was nervous about posting it but I thought what the heck. Please tell me your thoughts! Review, review, review!**


End file.
